Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to point-to-point communication links, and more specifically to an antenna having a phased array feeder (PAF).
Related Art
Conventional point-to-point (PtP) communication links generally establish a wireless communication link between multiples antennas. The antennas generally include at least a dish reflector, a horn and an outdoor unit.
The outdoor unit typically performs both necessary intermediate frequency (IF) conversions as well as radio frequency (RF) conversions. Therefore, these conventional outdoor units are relatively large in size, and are generally quite complicated to implement within these conventional antennas. Additionally, there is a lack of low cost components in the current marketplace that can perform the necessary RF conversions. Consequently, in addition to their complexity, typical outdoor units are also very expensive.
Typically, the horn is commonly used as a passive element within these conventional antennas. Conventional horns are also configured to direct radiation that is being emitted from the dish reflector. Conventional horns are characterized by a direction of maximum radiation that generally corresponds with the axis of the horn, which is typically chosen during installation of the antenna. Therefore, a direction of a transmission signal emitted from a conventional antenna is generally static, meaning that once the direction of the transmission signal is chosen, it cannot be changed at a later time without manually adjusting the antenna.
Implementing PtP communication links in this conventional manner can be problematic because several different factors may cause the antennas to become misaligned, and thus interrupt the communication link. For example, wind acting on the antennas could result in a misalignment between the antennas, and exposure to the sun could deform the dish reflectors, which could also result in a misalignment between the antennas. Additionally, rain can degrade the communication link due to a rotation of the polarization of the antennas. Further, a misalignment could be caused by an error during the installing of the antennas, to provide some examples. In any event, the misalignment between the antennas may not be correctable without employing a highly-skilled technician to travel to the location of the affected antenna, and physically adjust the direction of the transmission signal to reestablish the communication link. However, this remedial method requires extensive time and resources, and thus can significantly increase both the capital expenditures as well as the operating expenditures associated with maintaining the communication link.
Thus, a need exists for a low cost antenna device for deployment in PtP wireless communication links, that allows for remote adjustments of a direction of the transmission signal such that the PtP communication link can be more efficiently maintained.
Embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number